


You feel me? 你能感受到我嗎？

by kakakc



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 其實Chiron一直以來都知道就是他。而Kevin一直不太確定是否就是他。





	You feel me? 你能感受到我嗎？

其實Chiron一直以來都知道就是他。

而Kevin一直不太確定是否就是他。

 

※

 

兩人並肩坐著，Chiron的頭仍然靠在他的肩上，昏暗的房間中他們有一搭沒一搭的談著這些年來身上各自發生的大事或小事時，Kevin忍不住側首問對方：「你怎麼如此篤定？這世上那麼多人，而你說只有我碰過你。」

 

Chiron沒有立即回答，Kevin不太確定對方是在思考還是害羞，也許兩者都不是。從肩上傳來的只有隨著呼吸的起伏和沉默，過了良久才響起那把和記憶中相差什遠的低音：「用盡餘生去找也不是不可以……但我沒在找，而你打來了。」

 

Kevin忍不住笑了起來：「說得像是你沒有選擇似的。」

 

「有啊，」Chiron這次回答得很快，「我想不到還有誰。」

 

言下之意就是選擇了他。

 

這讓Kevin想起他們還沒接吻。

 

當他吻他的時候才想起對方還戴著那俗氣卻又價值不菲的牙套，在Chiron小心翼翼的將之脫下之時Kevin只是忙著笑，那完全打亂了他們之間的節奏和氣氛。

Chiron想起小時候草地上的追逐和推撞、少年時帶著海風味道的細語和正午下混著汗和淚的拳頭、還有成年後於獄中的拉扯和角力。紛亂的、令人失去控制的，猶如於海中無根地飄蕩著，安全而溫暖地，下一秒又能變得危險而鋒利的，融化於冰塊裡的血。

像大部份人一樣，很多時候，尤其是當下，他不太確定自己該感受到什麼。若有人像母親一般朝他尖叫著詛咒或愛，他的聽覺和視覺往往跟著被撕裂成紫色的、藍色的、黑色的。

還有在那個海邊他遺落了什麼，不足掛齒又羞於啟齒的。

（──不足掛齒的總是愛，而羞於啟齒的往往是性。他把兩樣都交到Kevin的手裡，兩次，連他自己也不知道為什麼。）

那一通電話打斷了他清晨的夢魘。

他把對方一併收進回憶的角落，那些藥物和金錢還有時間都無法磨滅消除的過去。

 

而慾望或好感總是各種錯開又如此容易撞個正著。Kevin知道錯過會叫人後悔，在一起後也能令人後悔。後悔所堆疊出的想像，隨著時間便會變成自我催眠的、近乎虛假的思念。

他想他打那一通電話，就像把硬幣投進點唱機一般，有一半是想聽到對方會帶著多年的距離、生疏冷漠不被原諒的拒絕，証明有些事情是無法彌補的。

另一半的Kevin也曾設想過：如果那時候沒發生那件事，他們會嘗試在一起，畢竟他們勉強稱得上是朋友，互有好感、存在著那種他們那個年紀還無法明言但已經確認的性張力；那會是自然而己，近乎不可避免地。但最終還是會分開，各自會有交往對象、男的女的都沒關係，女的話就會談婚論嫁、生兒育女；幾年後各式各樣的分手和離婚，所有的生離死別，所有的生老病死，都是如此熟悉。

於夜裡他們可以想出千萬個可能性。日間醒來之時，他們發現每一個都無法付諸實行。

畢竟跳脫出那樣的人生以外，他們就不再是他們了。

只有在月光下，藍色海邊站著的黑色孩子們，對於會被對方或未來染上什麼顏色也不自知的，才是最原始的他們。

 

他們唯有一再靠近對方，當額貼上額時，詢問對方能感受到嗎？如果無法的話，他們會一再靠近，既然已經用了那麼久來確認是對方，就只好嘗試用同等的時間來肯定：

 

也許、可能、是的、沒錯，我就是那樣痛苦的你了。

 

寫於2017.03.23


End file.
